


Not A Full Sentence

by liamozes



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't swear this much in real life, Post Season 2, hopefully not a one night stand, just let me have this, read this in their voices it will prob make more sense, stuff takes place in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamozes/pseuds/liamozes
Summary: Two comedians in a bar, figuring things out.





	Not A Full Sentence

_"There are never enough 'I Love You's."_

_Lenny Bruce_

* * *

"Not bad," Are the first words out of Lenny's mouth as Midge walks straight to the bar after a well-received set. 

Well, she's being modest. Her bit on horny husbands sticking their dicks into wary wives brought the fucking house down. Susie would later inform her tomorrow that everyone had loved it, albeit framing that sentiment in more crude terms.

"I was _fantastic_."

"God, you're a menace," Lenny says amusedly. "An arrogant one at that."

"Don't take the name of God in vain." 

"He doesn't deserve you."

"Who?" She raises her eyebrows, taking a seat. "My husband? My boyfriend?"

"Who else can you be talkin' about?" 

"I just can't stand to be on my own, _all alone_ ," She says in her snappish way. "Like you said."

"That was me wallowing in self-pity, alright?" He does a curious thing with his mouth. A little quirk of his lips, barely a smile. Now Midge was staring. "You on the other hand, you got your whole career ahead of you. You're the _shit_ , doll."

She would be touring with Shy Baldwin in two weeks. Two fucking weeks later she would be in California opening for the greatest singer of their times. Putting Joel and Benjamin and her family behind her. She was _this_ close to making it. 

"You're damn right I am," This time Midge grins brightly, her head slightly fuzzy from the alcohol. She prepares to motion for another drink, but Lenny slides a glass to her, which she downs in two quick gulps. "Going on tour with Shy Baldwin- I think I can call him Shy after speaking to the man three times, gosh what a sweetheart. I won't be back at this dump for at least six months."

"Congratulations for that, by the way. Europe won't know what hit 'em." 

"Thanks."

"Hey Midge, you up for drinks? Ah look it's Lenny Bruce again," Susie pipes up, as close to excited as Midge has ever seen her. "Anyway, the owner here practically begged to book you again but I said no because you're going off to tour with fucking Shy Baldwin and he won't be able to afford you. That was what I told him- word for word."

"I'll just stay here for a while." She answers, glancing at Lenny. "See you tomorrow?"

Susie shoots Lenny, who holds his drink up in greeting, a narrow-eyed look. 

"Alright," Susie pats her on the shoulder, not looking away from Lenny. "Catch you later. Bye Lenny."

There is a silence, as Lenny turns to look at the table and Midge continues to look at him. A comedienne watching another comedian looking at a spot on a table in a dingy bar at midnight. There was a joke in there somewhere.  

She studies him, really looks at the tired lines on his face and the weariness in his dark eyes. Here was a man standing on the edge of something.

"Are you okay, Lenny?"

"Do you even have to ask?" There it was again, the curious not-smile. 

Midge folds her hands primly in her lap. "Yes."

A pause. Someone is cheering in the background. All around them is sound, but all Midge hears is silence as she waits for a response. 

"I won't stop nagging you until you tell me what's the matter with you. I'm concered."

Lenny tilts his head and looks deep into her eyes. Midge tried not to look away from the weight of his consideration. They had always had this undeniable chemistry between them and she had sometimes thought about acting on that spark, but this was _Lenny_.

Controversial and obscene and tortured and perhaps a friend. Midge would never dare.

Old Midge with a serious boyfriend certainly wouldn't. New Midge in a sleek black dress and pearls and a hundred and eighty pounds lighter without the previously mentioned serious boyfriend  _might_.

"I'm tired."

"Lonely?" She prompts.

He gives a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I don't care about anything anymore. Think about it, when ten, twenty, thirty years have passed, I'll still have nobody. There, I said it, you happy now?"

"When it comes down to it, you'll always have me for company."

"Of the lecherous sort, I presume, _Mrs._ Maisel." He waggles his eyebrows, trying to switch the subject. And she lets him. 

Midge hesitates. _Can she do this?_

Perhaps emboldened by the warm alcohol in her stomach, she replies in a tone she hopes is nonchalant. "You don't presume."

Lenny looks her in the eyes again. It really was something to have the attention of an enigmatic man on her.

Somewhere in his gaze, Midge thinks she could see a great deal of interest. Her mama would probably faint- comedians weren't exactly respectable in her humble opinion, but what the hell. 

"Well now," Her companion says in a low tone, leaning in. She could see his pupils dilate even in the dim light. "Are you offering?"

 _That was a sure sign of interest, wasn't it?_ Midge crosses her legs on the stool, her heart rate picking up.

Midge thinks about that one night with Joel when she had told him she wanted to spend time with a person who truly loves her, she thinks about Benjamin who was perfect in almost every way, who would love her and cherish her as she was. And there was Lenny, a man who bailed her out, who supported her when she was starting out, who didn't want to be all alone. 

She was married and he was divorced. Her parents and her children must never know, Joel and her in-laws must never know. This would be something dangerous, potentially ruinous. Love wasn't really in the cards, but maybe just _one_ night-

"Yes," She says softly, blinking slowly. _What was a one night stand in a long lifetime, after all?_

Lenny nods once, his face relaxing as he buttons his suit jacket. 

"Okay." He gently takes her by the hand, his grip warm. "Let's get outta this place."

* * *

"You are beautiful," Lenny tells her after two amazing bouts of sex in the creaking bed of his small apartment. Midge moves closer to his chest and he brushes a lock of dark hair from her forehead.

Midge could feel her cheeks heat at the sincere words. "You're passable."

"Really?" Lenny says, stroking her arm and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "After all that fucking we just did, something I can safely say we _both_ came from, four times between us, and now I'm back to passable?"

Midge laughs quietly, her body shaking. The fading glow of what they had just done warms her. "Not bad."

"No," He says, and Midge feels her eyes beginning to close naturally. She was about to fall asleep in a dirty bed and will probably look like shit in the morning, but she couldn't find it in herself to care in the tight embrace of her lover's arms. "Not bad at all."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this  
> so the "you are lovely" moment in s2 slayed me and i am midge x lenny trash rn  
> i don't know how to write their dialogue no way am i as quick as them is this how they talked back then  
> wrote this in one night that is how much i feel for this ship- a non-canon ship that will likely end in tragedy  
> there is a lot of swearing in this as i write my heart is racing but no matter what i still refuse to write smut  
> what is love? baby don't hurt me  
> have no idea how much zachary levi weighs just assume he's 180 pounds okay  
> hope you like this thing lmao


End file.
